And Now for Something Different
by Inui's bastard love-child
Summary: Ever wondered what two troublemakers where up to during my first story... Well now you know.


This is owned by Echiro Oda plus all other respective companies.

Flamers welcome but please note that the fire department may want to have a chat to them later. Pyromaniacs beware!

**And Now For Something Completely Different?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trouble was brewing in the kitchen of a certain pirate ship all the while as a small horned Doctor was giving the crew of the Going Merry… a ship who flew the flag of a skull and crossbones motif which was wearing a straw hat…a Physical, one at a time.

And it was brewing like a bad storm in a bathtub! (1)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Galley on the Going Merry there is a sound of something being chopped quickly and raised voices are being spoken in haste.

"Look, do you want to do this!" a voice asks slightly annoyed.

"Hey, just hurry up! If you take too long he might find out about this and then we're really gonna be in trouble." a second voice added in a slightly bland tone.

"I know so just shut up and let me finish!" the first voice told the second voice, haughtily.

The sound of something being hit repeatedly is heard.

The second voice starts to panic. "Hey if they hear us, we are going to get into trouble," it points out.

"Shut up marimo head and let me finish doing this," comes the strained reply from the first voice. (2)

The sound of spluttering comes from the second voice. "MARIMO HEAD! What would you know Magic eyebrow!" came the outraged reply.

The sound of something metallic being put aside was then heard. "MAGIC EYEBROW!" the first voice says loudly. "I'll show you Magic eyebrow!"

Soon it was evident that something other than cooking was taking place. (Especially when you consider hearing a couple of loud thumping sounds becoming evident, followed by moaning.)

"Hey, did you want this to go well or not!" the second voice asks, his voice moaning in pain as it spoke. "Because if he hears us now, we're done for!"

"Look, just shut up and pass me the oil," comes the calm reply from the first voice.

Then a bit sarcastically the second voice speaks up. "Yes master, here you go master."

"About time you learned your place!" comes the reply. "Now shut up and let me finish!"

"Then stop yapping and get moving, you hentai chef," the second voice tells the first with venom in his words.

"Then do you want to finish this meat substitute on your own?" the first voice asks mockingly. "Oh that's right, you can't cook can you, Zoro!"

"What would you know, you stupid third rate cook," Zoro shoots back at the cook.

As they continued to bicker inside the kitchen a certain red-haired navigator was listening intently a grin pasted on her face.

'Let's see…' she thought to herself. 'It just will not do to bribe Sanji as that hentai cook would just do what ever I say. So it looks like Zoro is going to be my money ticket today.'

Tapping her foot she thought it out a bit till she saw Chopper poke his head out of the door and told her to come inside. Leaving her to start to grin even more over how she could get him to give her what he had left in his savings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know it is a bit short, but hey I know that a few of the people out there must have wondered as to 'what' two of the characters from One Piece where up to. So I thought that I might just let everyone know what was really happening on board the Going Merry while dear old Chopper (from my first story) was giving the crew a physical.

I would like to thank "Death's Silent Mistress" for helping me, by being my Beta reader. (And correcting all of my bad grammar mistakes.)

(1) That's right! Since when did the crew of the Going Merry ever do something even remotely normal! Plus if you have watched or read One Piece you would have noticed something along those lines happening on an almost regular basis. (This can be kinda scary at times!)

(2) 'Marimo' is a green –round- underwater plant that indeed looks like a certain swordsman's head.


End file.
